Tokyo Mew Mew The Next Generation
by CheroChero
Summary: Years have gone by since Kish and the other aliens left earth. Now a new group of aliens threatens the earth. It's up to the next generation of mews to protect the earth!
1. Chapter 1

The Mews. Where are they now?:

Ichigo- Is a housewife married to Masaya who became a scientist and works with Ryou on many environmentally related projects and had one kid.

Mint- Married a rich guy and had two kids.

Lettuce- Became a famous author and is a single mom with two kids.

Pudding- Became a famous acrobat with a circus family of three children.

Zakuro- Still single and still a famous model.

Now to the story:

"You mean?"

"Yes...The aliens have returned only with a new generation to take over the Earth."

"So that means?"

"Yes... A brand-new Mew Project."

* * *

"Chero! Wake up! It's time for school!" Mom yelled.

"Eh... Ok ok! I'm up!!" I shouted back.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on my school uniform. It was a grey skirt with a grey top and a red bow. I put my red clips in my hair to keep my shoulder length black hair out of my face. I gave myself a quick look over before I went down stairs. My blue eyes look greyish with my stupid uniform... My skin isn't really pale like my Mom's (she's a red head) nor is it really tan like my Dad's...It's in the middle. I hurried down the stairs with my book bag all packed.

"Sweetie. Don't forget to eat breakfast," my mom said.

"But MOOOOM! I'll be late! I'll eat a pop tart on my way there. Ok?"

"Alright... Have a good day!"

"Bye!"

I kissed her on the cheek and then did the same to my dad who was reading the paper. I then ran out the door.

My name is Aoyama, Chero. I am 16 years old and on my way to my first day of school. After living in Kyoto for soooo long my Mom and Dad wanted to come back to their old hometown right here in Tokyo. So that meant I had to leave all my friends so my parents could come back here. Speaking of my parents, my Mother, Ichigo, is a stay at home mom. Which is nice since she's always around when I need her. My Father, Masaya, is a scientist mainly focused on environmental stuff. I rarely see him because he's always off doing research.

"Welcome back Masaya. He's in the lab."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Masaya replied.

He walked down the path he walked every day since they returned to Tokyo. There in the lab sat the middle-aged man who he used to consider his rival for the woman he loves. Masaya won that battle.

"Ryou...Are you ready to get started?" he asked.

"Yes. I have some news, and I'm not sure you will like it," Ryou replied.

Ryou was tired. He had spent all night researching and looked tired as well. The thing was he didn't look as old as he was. He looked 20. When he was 20, a failed experiment caused him to stop aging and he has remained 20 for a long time.

"What is it? What is the news?" Masaya asked.

"...Your daughter...Chero. She's one of the ones capable of receiving the DNA."

"We can't do that. I don't want my daughter to fight."

"We have no choice Masaya!" He said slamming his fist on his desk, "Without her the project doesn't have a chance! Do you want the aliens to take over the earth?!"

"Alright..."

"I know it's hard for you since you almost lost Ichigo to the same project...,but this afternoon we will start the new Mew Project."

"Let's go prepare."

* * *

Well I arrived at school on time. I went to the office and found out my classes. School was dreadfully boring. After school I decided to look around my parent's old town and see what's so great about it. I walk around and then I saw it. The endangered animal exhibit! That's where my parents went on their first date. Mom said Dad was crazy for the environment, and said on their second date they went and cleaned a river.

I went into the exhibit. There were tons of animals in the exhibit, which is really sad. Then I saw a cute café up on the hill.

"_Maybe I will go there someday, but not today Mom will worry if I'm gone for too, long." I thought to myself._

"Hey!! Give that back!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

I turned to see what was with all the noise. A small blond girl was jumping around with another girl's hat.

"Give her, her hat back!" I shouted.

"Nope! Not until she pays me for my show!"

" I wont pay for a show I didn't even want to see!" said the girl whose hat was gone. She had brown hair that she had pulled in pigtails.

Then two girls who looked exactly the same with greenish hair, one with glasses and the other without walked over. They both had their hair short.

"What's-"

"Going on?" they said finishing each other's sentence.

"She took my hat!"

"Let's help."

"Ok!"

So now it was the twins, the brown haired girl and myself trying to get the hat back.

"It's ready Ryou, Masaya."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Masaya said.

"The new Mew project is to start now!" Ryou said.

* * *

While trying to get the hat, there was an earthquake! I was separated from the other girls, surrounded by a bright light. A cat? No wait a tiger...It jumped into me.

"Ah!" I shouted out.

I started merging with the tiger and it felt ...nice.

I woke up in front of a display case.

"Miss? Are you alright?" One of the workers asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said.

"_How strange...Was it all just a dream? Wait...what about those other girls?"_

I walked home with the strangest feeling. I felt somehow different. When I walked into the door I was instantly greeted by my mother.

"Hey sweetie! How was your first day of school?"

"Boring..."

"Oh... I'm sure it'll get better."

"I'm home!" dad said walking in the door.

"Hi honey. " My mom said giving him a kiss. Yuck...I hate it when my parents go all mushy on me.

After dinner and finishing up my homework I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up. It will be just like yesterday I thought to myself. I dragged myself out of bed. I was even more tired than usual.

At school I fell asleep during class twice and I ate fish for lunch! (I hate fish) Then the weirdest thing of all was that I fell out of the second story window (I saw a butterfly! It was pretty...) and landed on my feet! Good thing no one was watching! _"What's wrong with me??" my mind screamed._

I decided to take a walk around the park to clear my head.

"It's official...I'm a freak..."I said.

Then a monster burst out of the tree. It looked at me and lunged out to attack me.

"I'm too young to die!!" I screamed.

Eh? I was safe? How? I look down. I was in a TREE?? Wait...not just in a tree...In someone's ARMS?! I looked up to see the face of a guy older than me and with gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair.

"You're lighter than her."

"Eh? Her? Who are you??"

"Oh I'm sorry. I am Ryou Shirogane , Chero Aoyama."

How did he know my name?

"You have to fight the monster."

"How??"

"Don't ask questions just do it!"

"You have to give me a better answer than that!!"

Then he pushed me off the tree branch.

"Go!!" he said.

"WAH?!" I screamed falling towards the ground. I landed on my feet again...Only I wasn't in my uniform?! I was in a white dress with black stripes and had EARS?? And a TAIL?? Words formed in my head.

"R-rainbow Staff! Ribbon Rainbow BLAST!" I said destroying the monster.

"Good. Now come with me."

"Eh? AREN'T YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS??"

"If you come with me I will explain it all."

"...Fine..."

I got into his car and he drove up to the cute café that I saw the day I went to the exhibit. He opened the car door for me and helped me out. He then opened the door to the café. It was even cuter inside!!

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew."

"Wow..."

He led me into a place that looked like a lab. Another man who looked way older than Ryou-kun was there.

"Welcome Aoyama-san. I'm Keiichiro Akasaka ." he said.

"Eh? Can someone please explain what's going on here?" I said.

"Let me explain." that voice... So...familiar.

"Dad?" I questioned.

My father walked out of the shadows.

"Yes Chero...Let me explain. There are a small group of aliens part of a larger group. The small group has come here with creatures called kirema anima like the one you saw and are trying to destroy the humans so they can have earth for themselves." Dad said.

"We thought that long ago we had gotten rid of them, but our sources say this is a different group and this younger generation has forgotten the truce we made with their kind. Now you as apart of the new Mew Project have to fight this new group off. Once you defeat them you're powers will fade away and you will be normal again," Ryou added.

"So what you're saying is I'm a super hero?...I DON'T WANNA FIGHT ALONE! Don't I get a sidekick of something?? All the good super heros get sidekicks"

"Alone? Oh yeah... There are four others like you...You'll have to find them on your own. It should be around here..." Ryou said pulling down my sock.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"This..." he said pointing to a new mark above my ankle, "That is the injection mark. All of the others will have a mark like this somewhere on their body."

"So all I have to do is find four other girls who have a mark like this?"

He nodded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! How am I suppost to find four girls in all of Tokyo with this mark!"

"Chero, calm down. I know this all must be overwhelming for you, but you have to listen." Dad said.

"Sorry Dad...How...How do I uh...go back to normal?" I asked.

"Just think about yourself going back to normal," Keiichiro said.

I did so and I did go back.

"Wow...That was too easy..."I said.

"Yeah...I didn't tell you so you would come with me,"Ryou said.

"Chero, you must keep this a secret. Don't even tell your Mom." Dad said.

"Eh? Why not? Why can't I tell Mom?"

"She would worry too much," he said.

"Ok..."

"Ryou will you walk Chero home please? I have some work to finish up."

"Ok. Come on." Ryou said.

"Eh? Sorry!" I said catching up to him.

We walked in silence. When we arrived at my house Mom was standing there waiting. A look of shock went across her face.

"R-ryou?!" She said.

"Ichigo...It's been a long time." Ryou said calmly.

"What are you doing here?! And why haven't you aged?!"

I was very confused... It seems they know each other.

"Keiichiro and I were working on a project and the first experiment went horribly wrong so now I'm stuck at this age. The reason I'm here is that I ran into Masaya and Chero on their way home. Masaya said he forgot something at his office and asked me to walk Chero home so you wouldn't worry."

"Oh. Thanks."

He turned to me and tapped his pointer finger on my nose.

"You take care of yourself Chero." He said with a smile, " See you Ichigo."

He turned and left. He made me feel weird...I could feel myself blushing.

"_Well he is cute...For an old guy." I thought to myself._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I dragged myself down the stairs still in my Pj's since it was Saturday. When I walked in the kitchen my dad embraced me.

"Eh?" I said.

"Good Morning Chero!" He said and the whispered so I could only hear, "Today you should go and try to find the other girls."

He let go and went over to kiss my mom. Great... It's Saturday and I have to play detective. I never liked those mystery novels.

After breakfast I decided to go to the only place I could think of to start looking. It was back to the exhibit. I walked around for a while and then I saw my clue!

"YES!!" I exclaimed.

I was then being stared at by a bunch of stranger...The hat! The hat was up in a tree where the monkey girls was playing keep away from pigtail girl.

"Now if only I could reach it..."

I tried jumping to get the hat and then climbing. I failed... Then I saw a tall guy.

"Excuse me? Sir? Could you get my hat down?" I asked.

He nodded, reached up and grabbed it. He turned and handed it to me.

"Thanks!!"

Yes! My clue!! I finally had it! I looked inside the hat and found the location of the hat store... Of course it was all the way on the other side of town... After WALKING to the other side of town and getting the girl's address I was on my way!...Her house was on the same side of town I just came from!!

After what seem like hours I was finally at the girl's house. It was HUGE!! I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Still in awe by the huge house I didn't notice the butler standing at the door.

"Miss?? What is you want?"

"Sorry... Oh yeah. I'm here to return this hat. I went all the way to the hat shop to find the address so I could return the hat." I said.

"I'll call Miss. Leaf down so she can get her hat back. In the mean time please come in. Don't sit. Madam Leaf would be angry if I let a common girl with a dress like that sit on her nice furniture."

The butler led me inside and then went to fetch the girl. I was fuming!

"_How dare he make fun of me like that! My Mom made this dress for me! I like it. It's very...flouncy." I thought. _

The dress I was wearing was about knee length and was pink with strawberries all over it. Today I wore matching hair clip and everything!

A few minutes later the girl walked in. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater? It was at least 80 degrees out.

"You're one of the girls who tired to get my hat back. You got my hat? Thank you!" She said with a smile.

"No problem," I said handing the hat over.

"My name is Peppermint Leaf, but you can call me Pepper."

"Eh? Oh. My name is Chero Aoyama, and you can call me Chero."

"Yeah my Mom named me Peppermint. Her name is kinda weird too. It's Mint. I guess she wanted me to be like her."

"Well my Mom's name is Ichigo."

We started giggling at our parent's weird names. Then a lady with black hair pulled up in two buns one on each side came over.

"Pepper! What did I say about socializing with commoners?" the lady asked.

"To not...But MOM! She was returning my hat!"

"You got your hat back. Now show her the door."

"Ok...Sorry Chero..."

Pepper led me to the door and then walked outside with me.

"I'm sorry about my mom..."

"It's ok. I hope to see you again."

I turned and started walking away. Ugh! I forgot to look for the mark... Then I heard Pepper scream! I ran back to see what was wrong. There floating over her was a huge bird like kirema anima! I had to transform!

"Hey! Ugly bird kirema anima! Over here!! Pick on someone who can put up a fight!" I said.

The thing turned it's attention to me.

"Don't worry Pepper! I'll protect you."

I noticed her sleeve was ripped off and on her wrist was the mark!

"Pepper! You're like me! You have to transform!"

"Are you crazy Chero?? I can't!!"

"Yes you can!"

The bird thing grabbed me in it's talons. I was in pain...

"Pepper..."

"No!!"

Then the amazing happened...She transformed! She was wearing a short red skirt with matching sleeveless top. She had a little straps on each arm just below her shoulders. A pair of small red wings with a blue and yellow stripe unfolded from her back, while a matching tail sprouted out. Her hair turned a reddish brown and her eyes a maroon color.

"Feather Darts!" She said making a bunch of feather like darts appear in her hand, " Ribbon Feather Shower!" She threw the darts. They split into millions of red beams of light, striking the monster destroying it. She and I went back to normal.

"You did it!" I cried hugging her.

"I did. Didn't I?"

I nodded.

"Come you must meet everyone else."I said dragging her with me.

"But I have to tell my Mom."

"Ok just tell her you're going to Café Mew Mew because you want to go get a job. If she ask why say you just want the experience. Ok?"

"Ok! I'll be right back." She said running into the house.

Pepper came running inside to her mother, Mint. The former Mint Aziwa was enjoying her afternoon tea as she does everyday.

"Mom! Mom!" the girl cried running in the room.

"What is it Pepper?" Mint asked her daughter.

"Mom is it ok if I go to Café Mew Mew?"

A look of shock crossed Mint's face.

"Wh-Why would you go there? You might spoil your dinner."

"Well I get sooo bored around here and I thought maybe I could get a job there. I always wanted to see how it feels to earn some money of my own for once."

"...Ok..."

"Thanks Mom!" Pepper said rushing out the door.

"_Café Mew Mew is hiring? They never let anyone work there unless they had a relation to the Mew project. Could it be that Ryou has started the project once again? Could it be my daughter is apart of it?"_ _Mint pondered._

Mint then decided to pay a visit to an old friend down at Café Mew Mew.

We rushed into Café Mew Mew and headed straight for the lab. I saw my Dad at once working on the computer with Ryou.

"Dad! Look! I found the first addition to the team!" I said full of excitement.

Dad look up and saw Pepper. He smiled.

"Good job Chero." he said turning to us, "My name is Masaya Aoyama. I and Chero's father and I helped with the research for the second Mew project."

"Hi. I'm Peppermint Leaf. You may call me Pepper." Pepper said shaking my Dad's hand.

"I'm Ryou. I'm the founder of the Mew project." Ryou said.

Keiichiro walked over and smiled.

"I'm Keiichiro. I own this café and will be your boss once you start working here on Monday. We're having the official Re-Opening of Café Mew Mew then. You see café like this attract girls and in order to find the rest of the Mews you have to be able to listen to rumors of newly developed skills or power. So, the best way to do that is to be a waitress." Keiichiro said.

"Wow. So what exactly is going on?"

"You have been injected with the DNA of the Scarlet Macaw as Chero has been with the White Tiger's. You and Chero have to fight monsters like the one you saw to protect the world from a race of aliens." Ryou said.

After explaining to Pepper everything that was going on we were each given a uniform. We were told that we had to wear them to work. Mine was black while Pepper's was red.(I'm not going to say anything else about the outfits, since everyone reading this _should_ know what the look like.)

After a while Pepper went home. I helped get the café ready for Monday. Dad drove me home later. It was getting late when we finally got home and Mom was waiting.

"Why are you both just getting home now? Why were you out so late? I was worried! My pot roast is cold!" Mom complained.

"Ichigo. Honey, Chero was exploring the town and I ran into her on my way back to work from picking up some supplies. She asked if she could come and see my office. I said yes and gave her a tour. The reason we're back so late is that my boss changed the due date on one of my projects. I asked Chero to wait with me until I finished it. I forgot to call. Sorry." Dad said.

"Well...Ok...I'll go warm dinner up."

Ichigo was warming up dinner. The phone started to ring. She set the freshly warm food on the dinner table and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo? It me, Mint."

"Minto? Mint Aizawa?"

"Yes. Well, now it's Mint Leaf."

"Leaf?"

"...Yes..."

"...So what did I do to deserve this call?"

"...You didn't do anything. Ichigo... Café Mew Mew is reopening."

"What?! So, you think there is a new mew project?"

"Yes. I also think my daughter is apart of it. Will you come down to the Café with me? Please?"

"Um...I was just about to sit down for dinner..."

"I'll buy you dinner. Please? I don't want to go alone."

"It's so unlike you to beg...Ok Mint-chan."

"I'll pick you up in 5 minutes ok?"

"Ok. See you Mint." Ichigo said hanging up.

She walked back to the dining room. Chero and Masaya were already seated.

"Um... I'm going out. Go ahead and eat with out me."

"Where are you going Mom?" Chero asked.

"I'm going to have dinner with an old friend."

Ichigo grabbed her bag and head out the door just in time to see a limo pull up. She got in and the limo drove away.

Masaya peeked out the window just in time to see his wife climb into a limo and ride away.

"Dad? Who is that?"

"That my dear I'm guessing was Mint Aizawa."

"Oh...You known Pepper's Mom's name is also Mint. Isn't that funny?"

"...I thought she looked familiar. Pepper must be Mint's daughter."

"Dad... What if Mint figured it out and is going to tell Mom?"

"I'm sure Mint knows nothing. It's not like her daughter mentioned working at Café Mew Mew or anything..."

"Yeah... Or anything..."

"_Oh no!" I thought. _

What if Pepper did tell her mom and she is going to tell my mom! Our secret will be blown! Mom will never let me fight. I haven't even found the rest of the Mews yet!! I guess I'll I can do is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

In Mint's Limo.

"So, Mint, how did you learn about the Café reopening?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Peppermint told me. She said-"

"Wait. You named your kid Peppermint? Peppermint Leaf." Ichigo said starting to laugh.

Mint was getting impatient.

"ICHIGO!"

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying...Pepper asked if she could work there. I asked her why and she said that she thought working for once would be nice. The thing is if you remember is that only people involved with the Mew project can work there."

"You may be over reacting. Maybe Ryou and Keiichiro decided to end their days of research on kirema anima and re-open the café as their new full time job."

"We should still check it out."

"Just in case we see Ryou...I should warn you. I saw him the other day and he looked the same. He said that an experiment went horribly wrong causing him to stop aging."

"Wow..."

"I know."

"Wait... Where did you see him?"

"He said he ran into my daughter and husband. He said that Masaya had forgot something and asked him to walk Chero home so I wouldn't worry..."

They looked at each other and shrugged. The limo pulled to a stop. They has arrived at the café. The two women got out and headed towards the familiar place, they went to everyday when they were young. They went to the back door and picked up the key under the mat that Keiichiro left for Ryou, who was always forgetting his keys. They entered as quietly as they could. They snuck past the kitchen where they saw Keiichiro absorbed in a new cookbook. Then Ichigo and Mint reached the lab. They saw Ryou at the computer.

He must have thought they were Keiichiro because he said, "Keiichiro, call Ma-"

He turned to see Ichigo and Mint.

"Call who?" Mint asked.

"Ma banker Lee."

"_I have to lie. I can't let Ichigo know Masaya and Chero are apart of this." Ryou thought._

"Uh huh..." Mint said.

"What are you working on Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing really. I was just looking back to the past. I have to clean out some of my old documents. I found old video files of the mews and was looking at them. Then I remembered I have to get a hold of my banker to reschedule my appointment."

"Really? Let me see those old clips!" Ichigo said with excitement.

"Ok. You want to look too Mint?" Ryou said.

"No thanks."

Mint decided to look around. She found a shelf with a whole bunch of pictures. Pictures of the old Mew crew. Pictures of Ryou when he was little and with whom Mint figured were his parents. Then one picture surprised her. It was a pic of Ryou, and Masaya in the lab. Mint took the picture out of it's frame and flipped it over. It said, "Masaya Aoyama and Ryou working on the New Mew project."The picture was taken recently! Mint saw the filing cabinet and decided to look in there. She was really nervous. In the cabinet there was a file on each of the mews even Berry. She then saw what she wanted.

"NO!" Ryou said.

Mint turned really fast thinking she was caught.

"Please?! Delete that!! PLEASE?!" Ichigo cried.

"No! I wont delete this! It's too good!"

Mint look over Ryou's shoulder to see a clip of Ichigo tripping in battle. Mint sighed.

"_Same as always," She thought. _

She turned her attention back to the folder. It was labeled, "New Mews."

"Huh?!" Mint cried out.

"_WHERE DID IT GO??" her mind screamed._

"Looking for this?" a voice asked.

Mint turned to see Keiichiro with the "New Mew" folder.

"Keiichiro! Give it back!"

"Why should I? It is Ryou's."

"It's only fair if my daughter is involved with the new mew project I should know!!"

Keiichiro got a look of shock and Ryou turn to face Mint.

"How did you find out Mint?"

"About the new mew project? 1. On the back of one of the pictures it says, "Ryou working on New Mew project" 2. That folder in your hand Keiichiro says New Mews."

"Keiichiro, we might as well tell her that her daughter is apart of the New Mew project." Ryou said.

"...You just told me."

"Oh...How did you figure it out?" Ryou asked.

"Well let's see after some commoner came returning Pepper's hat, she was saying goodbye. A few minutes later she comes running inside and asks if she could work here. I knew that only people who are in relation to the Mew project can work here. So, I called Ichigo and we came down here to investigate."

"Oh..."

"Can I see the picture Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"No!" Everyone else exclaimed in unison.

"Eh? Why not?!"

"Why would you want to? It's just a boring old picture of Ryou on the computer." Mint said.

Then all of a sudden the phone rang.

"You going to get that?" Ichigo asked Ryou.

"No. I'm talking to you. That would be rude."

The answering machine went off.

"Hey you've reached the office of Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka. Please leave a message. BEEP!"

"Hey Ryou. It's me-" The message said.

Ryou picked up the phone.

Covering the mouth piece he said, "This call is important."

Into it he said, "Ryou here. Yeah. I know. It's a little late for the warning. You sure? Ok. See ya. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to face Ichigo. He sighed.

"That sounded like Masaya. What did he want?" Ichigo asked.

"He called because he thought you should know before you found out yourself."

"What?"

"...Masaya isn't working for some big science corporation like you thought. ...He's working for me." Ryou said with a sigh.

"Wait...That means..."

"Yes."

Keiichiro walked over and laid out the file. Inside was info about Chero and Pepper, which animal DNA they have infused in them and about the development of their powers so far.

"As you can see, Mint you were right. Ichigo...We're sorry that we had to use your daughter. Masaya was really upset about the whole thing, but it was our only choice. The aliens have returned." Keiichiro explained.

"W-what?! You can't be serious! My daughter is a MEW MEW?! How could you do this Ryou?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo. Calm down. They had no choice. You don't see me freaking out like this. Do you?" Mint said.

"Well you didn't almost lose your own life and have the one you love the most try and kill! Did you?!"

Tears started to pour out her eyes.

"We all almost lost our lives many time Ichigo! It's not our fault your true love ended up being the alien master, Deep Blue!! You really need to get over yourself! You don't think I'm upset? I'm just as upset as you! I'm just going to accept the fact the world needs my daughter's help! That doesn't mean I'm not worried. Ichigo...If you accept the fact that your daughter is a Mew you can help her go through this rough time." Mint explained.

"...I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. We thought you would be upset when you found out. When Masaya called he told me to tell you. I wanted to tell you earlier, but Masaya thought you would get angry. He wants you to be happy." Ryou said.

"You're right...I'm sorry." Ichigo said pulling herself together, " Now. How can I help?"

It was getting late and Mom still had not returned. I was sent to bed by my dad.

"Dad... Do you think she found out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Goodnight sweet heart."

"Goodnight dad."

Then next day I awoke to find my Mom smiling in my face.

"Good morning Chero!!" She said.

"Uh...Good morning Mom..."

"So Chero, when were you going to tell me you were a Mew?"

"Well uh...Wait. How do you know?"

"Ryou told me. Mint and I used to work at Café Mew Mew when I was younger, so we decided to stop by and visit Ryou."

"Wait... So that means?"

"Yup. I used to be a mew too! I was the first one. Kinda like you."

She pulled out an old magazine with a picture of a girl with cat ears and pink hair, eyes and outfit. She kinda looked like Mom...

"Is that you?"

"Yup. It was also around that time I met your father."

"Cool."

I looked at the cover more. The caption said, "Mew Ichigo, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews."

"Um... Isn't kinda obvious to who you are by going by the same name?"

"People are stupid...Your father figured it out, though. I guess it was because I was late to sooo many of our dates and kept on disappearing."

"Wow. I would love to talk more Mom, but I promised I'd meet Pepper at the park, so we can try and find the other members of our team."

"Ok. Wait! Can I see your transformation?"

"...Sure..."

I then transformed. When my Mom saw my transformation completed she hugged me.

"I'm sooo happy you're a cat like me!"

"Technically I'm a tiger..."

"Whatever."

I changed back to normal and said goodbye to Mom. On the way out I was stopped by Dad.

"Yes Dad?"

"Did you mother seem upset to you?"

"No she was actually happy and excited."

"She was giving me the cold shoulder all this morning."

"Probably because you her husband lied to her and kept a huge secret from her."

"You're right... I should make it up to her...You're a girl what would cheer you up?"

"If I was Mom I would want you to apologize and take me out on a date like in the old days. Remind her of when you first met and of other fun things you did together."

"Ok. Thanks Chero."

"Bye!"

I finally got out of there! I had to hurry up or I was going to be late.

When I finally got there I saw Pepper in cute blue dress. She smiled and waved.

"Hey Chero!" she shouted.

She ran over to me.

"Hey Pepper! What's up?"

"Just waiting for you."

"Sorry. My Dad caught me on my way out."

"It's ok."

"Ok so I figure that everyone involved in you hat thing is one of us. So we need to find those twins and that girl who stole your hat. This may be hard..."

"Not really."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"Well yeah... The monkey girl is right over there." She said pointing to the girl who stole her hat.

"That was too easy... It took me forever to find you!!"

"Stop complaining and come on."

Now that I got a closer look at her she wasn't all that young. She looked around 13. She was dressed in acrobat clothing and was putting on a show for some people. We headed over to her. She recognized us right away.

"Hey! You're the girl whose hat I stole! Are you back to give me my cash?" She asked Pepper.

"Ummmm... Yeah!" Pepper said handing the girl money.

While she was distracted I decided to look for the mark. She noticed my hovering.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um... Nothing!" I replied.

"Do you want to see my show?" She asked hopefully.

"No, sorry. I really don't want to."

She looked at me with those darned puppy dog eyes. I couldn't give in. I had to remain strong. I was about to tell her no again when something cut my cheek. A shirikin? No. A feather? I looked up to see a strange girl with purple hair and eyes with big ears floating above us. ...FLOATING?! She was wearing a blue shirt that showed her belly and a skirt to match. Two steamers were trailing along behind her and she was quite pale too.

"Aw I missed... I was aiming for her eye. Oh well..." The girl said sighing to herself.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked.

"Oh me? I'm Teshi, feather mistress. I'm here to kill you. " she said with a giggle.

So, she must be one of the aliens Ryou was talking about.

"Well then let's have some fun. Why don't you transform?"

I sighed. I looked to Pepper and she nodded.

"Power Pendent Metamorphosis!" said in unison transforming our selves into our Mew forms.

"Mew Chero! Ready?" Pepper asked.

"Ready Mew Pepper! In order to protect the ones we care for we will make you pay!"

"Isn't that sort of a long battle cry?"

"...It was the best I could think of right on the spot. Next time you make one up."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Hello?? Are you even going to pay attention to me?"

"FINE!" we both shouted.

"Ok. Touchy...Since you wont make the first move I will!" Teshi said. She pulled out a kirema anima and threw it at a bird who happened to be flying overhead. The bird fell to the ground and started to grow huge! It's eyes turned red and talons huge! It was a monster!

"Attack!" Teshi commanded.

"Get ready Pepper!"

I looked at the monkey girl. Her eyes were all starry.

"Oh my gosh!! These guys are soooo AWESOME!" She said.

Pepper went on the offense staring down the kirema anima. She pulled out her darts.

"Feather Darts!" She called out. She aimed carefully.

"Ribbon Feather Shower!"

She missed, but she was off to a good start. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to me?" I turned around to see Teshi grinning at me.

"Or maybe I should start attacking innocent bystanders..."

"Rainbow Staff!"

My staff appeared in my hand. I was about to strike her down when she vanished. I felt a piercing pain in my back as one of her feathers penetrated my skin.

"Too slow. If you keep this up you'll die in no time."

I heard Pepper scream. She was trapped in one of the bird's claws. I tried to rush over to help her, but was blocked by Teshi.

"Don't go yet. This was only just starting to get fun." She said throwing another feather at me.

This time I dodged. She threw another and it missed my by a long shot.

"Lousy shot there Teshi." I commented.

"I wasn't aiming for you."

I turned to see the feather heading straight for that girl. I ran. I had to protect her. I jumped in front of the girl just in time. I screamed in pain as the feather bit into my right arm.

"In minutes the poison that my good friend Grayda the poison master made and inserted inside that feather will spread through your body and cause you to be paralyzed." She said with a bone chilling laugh.

My arm started throbbing. I fell to the ground and couldn't move. Teshi floated over to me and grabbed me by the hair.

"Sad isn't it? Just when you found out who your up against you end up dying in the first battle."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"

We both looked over to see the monkey girl. On her neck was the injection mark! It was glowing. She started to transform. Her blonde hair turned sandy brown and she wore a sleeveless top that showed her belly. It was sandy brown with dark brown fur across the top. She had an arm poof on each arm and a skirt that was a little bit shorter than knee length.( I have a picture of monkey girl and Chero. PM me if you wanna see them.) On her head popped out a pair of Monkey ear and out popped a monkey tail.

"Ginger Whip!"

A brown whip formed in her hand at the top of the handle was a little heart.

"Ribbon Ginger Snap!" she cried out.

The whip got long and flew out towards Teshi. Teshi dropped me and teleported out of the way.

"We shall met again mew mews." Teshi said teleporting away.

I knew she would be back. The girl ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

With all the strength I had I said, "Yes...Help...Pepper..."

She nodded and helped Pepper with the kirema anima.

I smiled. The poison was too much I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was all in vain. I blacked out.

"Are you ok Pepper?" Ginger Lee asked.

Pepper nodded at her new team member.

"Yes thanks to you. We haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Peppermint Leaf, you can call me Pepper."

"I'm Ginger Lee. Oh yeah. Your friend over there needs our help. Teshi used some wacky poison feather on her."

"Oh no! Chero! We have to take her to Ryou. NOW!" Pepper said worry filling her voice.

The ran over to Chero and carefully picked her up.

"Who is this Ryou anyways?"

"I'll explain on the way. We have to hurry."

Ryou sighed. He didn't know why he should be the one cleaning the café. Surely Keiichiro or Masaya could have done it, but no. They left the job for him. Now he knew how Ichigo felt. He leaned on his broom. Yes it felt just like yesterday that the café was filled and Ichigo was running around like crazy while Mint drank tea, Pudding did tricks, Lettuce messing up everything, Zakuro scaring off the customers, Berry and her boyfriend making deliveries. Yes siree it used to be crazy in here. Now it was empty and quiet.

The door opened with a bang.

"Sorry we're closed. Come in on Monday for our grand reopening." Ryou said not looking at who opened the door.

"Ryou!" said a frantic voice.

Ryou look over at the door to see Pepper and another girl carrying Chero in their arms.

"What happened?!" Ryou demanded.

"Chero and I went to the park and... and an alien named Teshi appeared, made a kirema anima. I fought the kirema anima while Chero took on Teshi... She used a feather with a pointed end and hit her back. I'm not sure what happened next because the kirema anima grabbed a hold of me." Pepper explained.

"I can explain what happened next. My name is Ginger Lee. Teshi was fighting Chero and Chero was dodging very well. Then Teshi threw a feather at me, but Chero jumped in front of me and took it in the arm. Teshi said in minutes the poison in the feather would spread and cause her to be paralyzed. Chero fell to the ground. Teshi floated over and picked Chero up by the hair. Then I turned into a mew and scared Teshi away. I helped Pepper and now we are here."

"Follow me. We have to lay her down." Ryou said.

Ryou took Chero off their hands and carried her upstairs to his room and laid her down onto of his bed.

"Who knows how long she will be out like this. Pepper, you and Ginger need to go down to the lab and get Keiichiro. Go now!"

The two girls ran out of the room.

Ryou turned to the limp girl on his bed. He bent over her and deactivated her mew powers. He flipped her over.

"I'm sorry...It's all my fault..." He whispered.

He pulled out his first aid kit, he put on a pair of rubber gloves. He turned back to Chero and pulled her shirt up half way. There was a nice hole where the feather had hit. It was still bleeding so he got out some medicine and got to work bandaging her up. Once down with her back he pulled her shirt down, bandaged her arm and put a bandage on the gash on her face. He flipped her back over and sighed.

Keiichiro burst in the room with Masaya following behind. The two girls were also there.

"Chero!" Masaya cried out.

"Pepper do you have the feather that was in Chero's arm?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I pulled it out on our way here to make sure no extra poison would go in." She said handing him the feather.

"Good. Keiichiro can you make an antidote from the traces of poison on the feather?"

"Yes. What type of poison is it?"

"Not to worry it's only a poison made to paralyze, but if you don't hurry the poison may slow her heart beat down slow enough to kill her." Ryou said handing the feather to Keiichiro.

"I'll hurry as fast as I can."

"Pepper, Ginger go and help Keiichiro out. He may need your assistance."

"Right." The girls said rushing out the door.

"I'm sorry Masaya. I didn't know this group's power was so strong. I'm so sorry."

"She'll be ok Ryou. Chero is strong like her mother. She will be able to over come this."

A few minutes later Keiichiro and the girls returned with a shot in Keiichiro's hand. He handed it to Ryou.

"I hope this works . You have to inject it in the same area as the poison started." He explained.

Ryou nodded. He lifted up Chero's blue sleeve and pricked her skin with the needle. He pushed the green liquid in. Then he pulled the needle back out and turned around to face the observers.

"Now we wait." Ryou said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Not: I'll be away until next week. Yay?! Um, so I wanted a quick smalled update to distract, I mean entertain you until I return. I have picture(links) of all the mews and the aliens in my profile. Please check them out.

I was dreaming. A wonderful dream really. I was fighting Teshi and I was winning. I beat her and she and the other aliens left. The world was safe. Then the world got dark and it started to rain green glob. I started to cough, and then everything went black. It was cold and wet. Then a bright light surrounded me. Then I heard my dad call my name.

"Chero? Chero?" he said.

"Five more minutes dad." I murmured.

"Chero! I'm so glad!" He said with excitement.

I opened my eyes to see my self surrounded by Dad, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pepper and that blonde girl.

"Um...A little space please?" I asked.

My dad attacked my with a huge hug. Everyone else backed off.

"Thank goodness you're ok."

I looked over my dad's shoulder. I was in a bedroom. It's white and small. It was really bare.

"Um...Dad. You're crushing me."

He backed off.

"Sorry."

"So what happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out from Teshi's poison." Pepper explained.

"We carried you here. Oh and I never introduced myself. I'm Ginger." the blonde girl said.

"Oh... Hi. I'm Chero. So... where is here?" I asked.

"In the café. Upstairs in my room." Ryou said.

"Oh."

I started to get up.

"Chero you should lie down for a bit. You need to rest." Ryou said.

"Yeah but..." I said starting to blush.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"I can carry you to the car and drive you home if you want." Dad said.

"That would be good."

So Dad carried me to the car and drove me home. Once home he carried me to my room. Once I hit the bed I instantly fell asleep. Mom was out shopping. By the time I woke up mom had just got home. I came down stairs. Dad looked up from the paper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mom gave him a weird look.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I felt sick earlier. I feel fine now." I lied.

She nodded and returned to emptying the bags. I sighed and sat down next to dad and pulled out my homework. I started to work on it when my mind wandered.

After finally finishing my homework I went to bed.

School went extremely slow the next day. I had a really hard time concentrating. It's so hard to believe just yesterday I nearly escaped a near death experience. During writing my mind kept on wondering. I was suppost to be writing a fictional story about anything, but instead I started to write what I knew.

Teshi- The feather mistress. She got her poison from some mysterious "Poison Master" named Grayda.

Grayda- The poison master who supplied Teshi with the knock out poison Teshi used on me. Have yet to run into him.

Is there another alien like in Mom's time? Is he or she their leader? What will it be the "Master" of?

Me- Chero Aoyama. Daughter of Mew Ichigo (Ichigo Momomiya) and Masaya Aoyama (Who as mom told me used to be the Blue Knight, the Mew's mysterious helper. Neither parent would go into much detail. I wonder why?) Age:16 Infused with White Tiger DNA

Peppermint Leaf- Daughter of Mint Aizawa. (Mew Mint) Infused with Scarlet Macaw DNA. Age: 12

Ginger Lee- Is she also related to one of the original mews like me and Pepper? If so who? Infused with Spider Monkey DNA. Age: 11

Dad said there are 5 mews. Who are the other two? Are they also related to the original mews?

Original Mews who so far don't have kids in the group.

Pudding Fong

Lettuce Midorikawa

ZakuroFujiwara

Berri

Will our group end up with 6 too?

"Chero. Chero? Chero? MISS. AOYAMA!"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me.

"Yes Mrs. Yamamoto?"

"Please share with the class your story."

"I'm not done yet."

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Brainstorming?"

She grabbed the paper I had been writing notes on out from under my hands.

"But!"

"No buts. I will read your "brainstorming" out loud."

She cleared her throat and started to read.

"(I'm not going to make you read it all over again)_Will our group end up with 6 too? _Well what an interesting story line. Will you find out about the mysterious "Blue Knight?**" **or if the others have mew parents. Sound exciting. Next time... Please don't use yourself or your parents in it. Ok? I can't wait to read it.**"**

"Ok..."

I was sooooo embarrassed! That means she will want me to write this story! I'll have to make stuff up so it will be a good story, but not reveal the truth.

After school I rushed off to my brand new job. I walked into the café. It seemed like Ginger and Pepper hadn't arrived yet. I walked back to the bathroom and changed into my waitress outfit. On my way back out I ran into Ryou, literally.

"Sorry" We both said to each other.

I blushed. He looked away from me and rubbed the back of his neck with left hand.

"Well... I um...I'm glad you are ok Chero." He said looking slightly embarrassed.

I smiled.

"Thanks for caring."

"Yeah... The other two girls should be here soon. You will be taking orders and giving them to Keiichiro. Ok?"

"Ok!"

I thanked him for the help and headed back to the main area.

"Chero? Is that you? I need you help!" Keiichiro shouted from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen.

"What's up Keiichiro?"

"I need you to taste something for me."

"Ok."

He handed me a plate with a slice of cheesecake with a single strawberry sitting on top of it drizzled with chocolate and caramel. I took a bite of it. My taste buds were in heaven!! This was the greatest thing that has ever entered my mouth.

"Wow! This is wonderful!" I told Keiichiro.

"Great! I'm glad you like it! It's my newest item. I wanted to test it out first."

"It's really good."

I finished off the cheesecake just in time. Pepper and Ginger finally arrived.

We put out the open sign and wait for out costumers. A few minutes later the place was packed! I was rushing around taking order, picking up food, and passing out food. Pepper was working really hard until she decided it was tea time and stopped to drink some. When I confronted her she said that everyday at that time she would drink tea with her mom. I was kinda mad, but I didn't have time to yell at her because I had costumers to deal with. Ginger was actually helping in her own special way... She would do tricks while waitressing. That caused broken plates and causing her to be slower at taking order and giving them. I had to do most of the work. By the end of the day I was exhausted. I collapsed in the closet chair.

"So tired... Not... worth... 10... bucks... an... hour... " I complained.

"Nice job ladies! We had a nice successful day at work today!" Keiichiro commented.

"I was pretty much the only one working!!" I complained.

"I'm sorry. Mother says Tea Time is the most important time of the day." Pepper said.

"I helped!...Sorta..." Ginger said.

I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Ryou walked in and threw a news paper on the table. On it showed a picture of a shadow of two girls. The paper said, "Two mysterious Crime fighters spotted in the night! Have our beloved Mews returned?!"

"Eeek! You don't think we were caught on camera do you?" Pepper questioned Ryou.

"No. It has to be the last two mews right? Those twins. Right Ryou?" I said.

"Chero is right. They are Gem and Ni. They are at the top of their class at Yamagigi High at the age of 15. They are freshmen. You three will find them at the park. They will be running into one of the aliens any minute now." Ryou said.

"Ok! Let's go girls!" I said taking the lead.

When we got to the park it was already getting dark. We wondered around a little bit before finally finding the twins. (Since my description will suck, I have their picture up in my profile.)They were already transformed. One was in light blue, her strapless top short enough to show her stomach and the shell mew mark on the right side of her belly button. She had a blue arm poof on each arm, and had a band on her left leg. She had short light blue hair just past her ears with two streamer like things on her head. (Not sure exactly what you would call the things on Lettuce's head...)

Her twin was dressed in a purple sleeveless top and had on short light purple shorts with her leg strap on her right leg. She wore knee high boots. Her short ear length dark purple hair was toped with a pair of light brown fox ears and she also fashioned a fluffy brown fox tail.

With them was an alien we have never seem before. He wore a long grey trench coat and tight blue shorts his shoes were black and were soft, bunched up by his ankle. His coat was buttoned at the top so you couldn't see his stomach but he showed his legs proudly. He had brown hair, gold eyes and was average height. He looked older than Teshi, but seemed to be only a preteen.

"Ok girls! Let's go help them out!" I said.

The three of us transformed and hurried over there.

"Since you are not a girl I'm assuming you are Grayda, the Poison Master. Correct?" I said looking him over.

He turned to look at me and said, "Correct...Wait you're the white one Teshi said she used my poison on! My poison has NEVER failed before! How are you still living?!"

"I have the greatest team of scientists who saved me."

"No matter this time you wont survive."

"Hey! Who are you?!" The twin in blue demanded.

"We're Tokyo Mew Mew! You're like one of us! I'm Mew Ginger!"

"I'm Mew Peppermint!"

"And I'm Mew Chero!"

"You mean...You developed these weird powers like us?" The purple one asked shyly.

"Uh huh. You might not recognize us now, but I'm the girl who's hat was stolen." Pepper said.

"I'm the one who stole it!" Ginger exclaimed proudly.

"You're the girls from the exhibit!" The blue one replied.

"Yup!" I said.

"Um. Hello? Alien here waiting to destroy you!" Grayda said impatiently.

"Why are all the aliens sooo pushy?!" I asked.

We returned our attention back to Grayda who had just created a poison chimera anima.

"Careful guys! He's the one who made the poison that almost ended me!" I warned.

"Ready Ni?" the one in blue asked.

"Ready Gem!" The purple one said.

"Gem Rod!" Gem said, a blue fishing pole appearing in her hand, "Ribbon Gem Cast!"

The fishing line from her pole cast out wrapping it's self around the chimera holding it tightly.

"My turn. Fox Sword!(That was uncreative...)" Ni said, a sword appearing in her hand, "Ribbon Fox Flame!" The sword changes into a sword of flames, Ni then slashes the chimera causing it to be destroyed. Poison started to fill the air.

"The great thing about my chimera's is once they die they leave a wonderful poison behind! And since I created this poison it has no effect on me, so I can watch as you all die! Goodbye Mew Mews!"

We were in trouble, and if we didn't do something soon we would all die. Words suddenly popped into my head.

"Rainbow Staff! Purify!" I shouted.

My staff glowed and sent a bright light dispersing the deadly gas.

"But how?! This calls for more research. See ya mews!" Grayda said teleporting away.

"That was close! Good job Mew Chero! How'd you do it?" Ginger said patting me on the back.

"I have no idea..." I said.

We all went back to normal and I got a better look at the twins. They both had hair barely past their ears that was a greenish color. They both also had blue eyes. Ni was in a purple hoodie and jeans and had glasses. While Gem was dressed in a pink top and white skirt, and she ,unlike Ni, did not have glasses.

"We should properly introduce ourselves. I'm Gem."

"And I'm Ni...Takashi that is..."

"Nice to meet ya Gem and Ni Takashi!" Ginger said full of excitement.

"Heh... That's kinda funny...Together you make up Gemini!" I said.

"That's right!" Gem said.

"Really?"

They nodded.

"Sweet!"

Well here we were all united. All 5 mews together at last. Who could possibly know what exciting adventures awaited us? What of that last alien? What we did not know at the time was we were not destined to be a group of 5 for long. That's for later. For now it was getting late and I needed to get home and do my homework. The End! ...Just kidding with ya! There is more.

Which I will post later... I'm too tired...


	6. Chapter 6

"Mew Chero! Watch out!" Pepper cried out.

I jumped out of the way just in time! The other mews and I were fighting the third alien, the leader of the group and Music Mistress, Merodi. She had long flowing silver hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a long pink dress that flowed behind her legs and the front was cut off at her stomach. Underneath was a skirt that was a darker shade of pink and was cut to mid thigh. She had just tried to take me out with one of her sound attacks.

"That was close!" I sighed.

"I'm afraid you mews will never defeat us." Merodi said with a calm confidence her voice like silk.

"You sure about that?!" I said, "Together girls!"

We all attacked at once destroying the kimera anima. Merodi gave us a sad peaceful look and then teleported away.

It had been a whole month since we finally found the last two mews, Gem and Ni.

"Nice work ladies!" Ryou said congratulating us back at the cafe.

"Thanks Ryou!" Gem said.

"Oh, and since it's been a whole month since you all got together I have a present for you Chero." Ryou said.

"It's not just from him it's from Keiichiro and I too." Dad said.

"Why does Chero get the gift?" Ginger complained.

"She's the leader that's why." Dad explained.

"So, what is it? Do I finally get a sidekick?" I asked hopefully.

"No...Well sorta..."

Ryou pulled out what looked like a kitty key chain thing out of his pocket.

"R4000 active." He said to the thing.

It grew bigger! It was a little palm sized white cat with bright blue eyes and wings. It looked at me.

"R4000 will alert you when there is trouble and it can connect to almost any computer system. It also can send a direct link to the main computer to send info and contact us in the lab." Ryou explained.

I didn't listen to a word he said.

"Soooooo CUTE!" I cried picking it up.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Did you say something Ryou?"

"Ugh..."

"I'll name you Chi."

Chi started to purr.

"Key chain mode Chi." I said.

Chi went back to looking like a key chain. I hooked her onto my purse.

"Thank you."

That night I climbed into bed and Chi curled up next to my pillow. I was just about to fall asleep when Chi started meowing. She wouldn't stop.

I ran into my parent's room with the yowling cat machine thing. Dad sat up in bed and asked me what was wrong.

"How do you shut it off?!" I cried.

"Chi wouldn't be making so much noise if there wasn't a reason. Ask her what's wrong..."Dad yawned.

"Chi? What's wrong??" I asked the small winged cat.

"Kimera anima! Kimera anima!" Chi cried.

"Where?" I asked.

"Near Tokyo Tower!"

"Ok!"

Mom then sat up.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asked.

"There's a kimera anima." I told her.

"Ok..." she said then noticing Chi, "What a cute kitty!"

"That's R4000 also know as Chi." Dad said.

"We'll I'll let you two go back to sleep now." I said leaving my parents room.

"Chi? Can you access phones?"

"Yes."

"How bout 3 phones at one time?"

"No problem."

"Ok, please call Ginger, Pepper, Gem and Ni."

A few seconds later all 4 were talking to me through Chi.

"What's up Chero?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah Chero...It's like 10pm..." Pepper complained.

"There is a kimera anima by Tokyo Tower. Can you guys meet me there?"

"Ok. We'll be there." Gem said.

A few minutes later we arrived onto the scene. There was Teshi floating above a lizard like kimera anima.

"Grayda told me that you were still alive." she said to me, "But I had to see it to believe it. I cannot believe you outwitted his poison!! I commend you, but now since I didn't kill you last time I'll have to kill you this time."

"I wont give you another chance..." I hissed.

"Down kitty." She said in a teasing voice.

I glared at her. She grinned lying down stomach down in the air as if she was lying on a bed.

"This will be fun!" she giggled.

The monster lunged at us ready for attack. We dodged and prepared for the next attack.

"What should we do?" asked Ni.

"We should attack all at once." Pepper said.

"I agree... I'm too tired..." Gem yawned.

"Ok, all at once then. Ribbon Rainbow Blast!"

"Ribbon Feather Shower!"

"Ribbon Ginger Snap!"

"Ribbon Gem Cast!"

"Ribbon Fox Flame!"

Our attacks hit the lizard monster causing it to vanish leaving behind a little lizard and a jelly fish like creature. Chi jumped from my shoulder, where she was sitting calmly, and flew over to the jelly fish eating it. We turned to face Teshi, ready for her to strike.

Teshi giggled and disappeared. We all went home and went to sleep, slightly confused at the abrupt end to the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well we made it! I can't believe we're in Japan!" A 13 year old girl said with excitement.

"Now, now Miss. Aly-K. You mustn't be so hasty. We still have to get you safely out of the air port and to your new home. It's a shame we had to end your tour so soon. Oh, well it's not like we aren't selling enough of your CDs in America to get by." Her manager said.

"Remember, here I will not be know as Aly-K. I'm not even sure they know of Aly-K... Here I want to be known as Kasa. Kasa Veltari."

* * *

"WHAT?!" I cried out.

"Now calm down Chero." Ryou said trying to calm my fury.

It was Saturday, we all had to work, but Ryou wanted to speak to us first before we opened.

"We already have 5 members why do we need another?!"

"As noted from your Mother's group the larger the group the better you do. To be completely honest this group of aliens is way stronger than the old one. So, in order to win we need more people."

"Chero calm down. Chero calm down." Chi cooed sitting on my shoulder.

"...Fine. So, who is she?"

Ryou pulled up a picture of a 13 year old girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"This is Kasa Veltari. She just moved here recently. Yesterday while you guys were off at school, she was exploring around town and walked by here. That's when we injected the DNA. Today you have to go find her. You'll have to split up. Chero you go with Pepper and Gem and Ni you'll go with Ginger. We're not entirely sure where she is. Now hurry and go." Ryou explained.

So, we were off to find our new member.

Chi started to freak out.

"What's wrong Chi?" I asked.

Pepper and I looked up to see that the stadium where American pop star Aly-K was to be playing at. I ran ahead and transformed. I froze. There was Aly-K in the clutches of the Aliens.

"One attack and the popstar is history!" Teshi said giggling. Grayda tightened his grip around her neck.

"Um hello there, I'm a superstar, I have body guards and..." she said fussing around " I DO NOT WANNA GO DOWN IN HISTORY LIKE THIS!!" she cried trying to get out of Grayda's arms.

"Silence you brat!" Grayda said tightening his grip once again, "Listen to Teshi, one move and the Pop Star dies."

Then well...I kinda sorta ...tripped...

"Chero!" Pepper groaned.

"Very well then let's end this!" Teshi said grinning getting ready to attack.

"NOOOOO!!" I cried out.

Then the amazing occurred. Aly-K started to...uh well glow.

"What the heck?" Grayda cried out dropping her.

Aly-K was a mew! She must also be Kasa! She was dressed in a white dress longer than mine, with leopard spots decorating it. Her hair remained brown, but developed white streaks in it and she had a pair of leopard ears. I had to get over there to catch her. I ran, but didn't make it in time...The thing is...she landed on her feet. I now feeling like an idiot watch in awe as Kasa/ Aly go to the offensive side.

"Umbrella Rod!" She said, a rod appearing in her hand.

"Ribbon Umbrella Blast!"

She attacked the aliens, but missed. It was time for us to join in.

"Ribbon Rainbow Blast!" I said trying to hit Teshi. I missed and Teshi turned around and threw a feather at me. I jumped out of the way just in time.

Pepper was going face to face with Grayda attacking him with her Feather Darts. Grayda kept on trying to hit her with poison covered needles. Kasa was standing there in shock.

I was about to attack Teshi again when all of a sudden a beeping sound went off. Grayda pulled out a watch like thing from his coat.

"Merodi wants us back Teshi."

"Awww, but I was just starting to have fun. This better be important..."

"Knowing her it is..."

The two aliens both sighed and teleported away.

"That was abrupt..." I said.

"Yeah... Weird..." Pepper said.

I turned to Kasa.

"You must have a lot of questions, if you come with us we can explain everyth-"

"Oh, no! If you think I'm going anywhere with you guys, you must be crazy!"

"Wait just one minute! We just SAVED your life you ungrateful little-"

"Chero..." Pepper warned, "You don't have to come with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you'll just be stuck like that, but you don't have to come with us and have us explain everything."

"...Well when you put it that way..."

We brought Kasa back to the café with us explaining everything along the way.

"So, wait. You said there are three others like you?"

"Yes." Pepper said.

"I have the White Tiger DNA, Pepper: Scarlet Macaw, Ginger: Spider Monkey, Gem: Chinese River Dolphin, and Ni has the kit fox DNA. You...Um... What animal would you say she has?"

"It's the snow leopard." Ryou said greeting us at the entrance to the café.

"Oh, cool." Kasa said.

We introduced Kasa to Ryou and the rest of the gang. After working at the café that day we all went home.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school we got a new student named Kai Sorotta. I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying... I was too busy watching this one girl in my class spinning her pen on her hand. I was in awe, wishing I could do that with my pen. I tried a few times, but failed miserably.

All of a sudden I heard the chair to the empty desk next mine pull out. I turned in that direction to see what was going on.

Sitting next to me was the cutest, no...hottest boy I'd ever seen! He had light brown hair that fell into his dark brown eyes slightly. (Um...about the length of Light from Death Note) He turned to me.

"Hey, I'm Kai Sorotta." he said smiling at me.

That smile dazzled me.

"Hi er uh... I'm uh...Chero! Chero Aoyama."

He laughed.

"Well Chero I hope we can become friends."

"Yeah... I uh would like that."

"_GAH! What an idiot!" I scolded my self. _

During class I formed a plan. I was going to ask him out! I would ask him if he needed to be shown around town. Yes.

The bell finally rang and class was over. I prepared myself to spring into action. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Uh... Um... Kai!" I shouted after him.

He turned to face me, but before I could speak again he was surrounded by a pack of girls.

My plan was a failure!!

After school I went to work at the café. I was sulking leaning against a broom.

"Chero? What's wrong?" Pepper asked me.

"Well, we got a new guy at our school who is really cute. I wanted to ask him out, but was nervous. When I finally worked up the courage to ask him, he was surrounded by girls. Most of which were much prettier than me..."

I sighed.

"Chero, we need you to take orders now." Keiichiro told me.

"Ok ." I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kasa asked Pepper.

"Boy troubles."

"Ah..."

I put on my happy face and turned to face my next customer.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! I'll be your server today!"

"Chero?" my customer questioned.

I looked to see who my customer was. It was Kai!

"Oh, uh... Hey Kai! What are you doing here?"

"Some of the girls at school told me this was a great place to eat, so I decided to come here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here. So, uh have you decided what you want to order?"

"No, what do you suggest? Since you work here." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...well all of the food here is great. Keiichiro is the greatest cook."

"Well, then I'll try the cheesecake."

"Coming right up."

I dashed away from the table to get to the kitchen where I collapsed on the floor.

"Chero? Are you ok?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah...I need one order of cheesecake..."

"You know that you can hand me the order through the window..."

"I was trying something new..."

Then Kasa walked in.

"Chero, I saw you run in here. You ok? Do you know that boy or something?"

Pepper then joined the party.

"Was that the boy you were talking about Chero?" Pepper asked.

I think I was blushing.

"Yeah... His name is Kai. I was going to ask him out, but was too slow..."

"He's cute!" Pepper said.

"Not just cute! He's hot!" Kasa exclaimed.

"You should ask him out now! It's your only chance!" Pepper said.

"But what if he rejects me?"

"He wont! You can do this Chero!"

"Go Chero!" Kasa encouraged.

I stood up and brushed off my uniform.

"Your order is ready Chero. I know you can do it. Good luck!" Keiichiro said with an encouraging wink.

I took the cheesecake from Keiichiro and headed back out to face Kai. I set the cheesecake slice in front of him.

"Here you go. Anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Ok. So...uh...Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...um...I know your new in town...so I was wondering...uh...I could show you around and uh..."

"Wow! This cheesecake is delicious!"

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Would you like to go out with me?!" I said loudly and kinda fast.

He dropped his fork on the table and looked at me. I could feel my face heating up, which meant it was turning red.

He smiled and said, "I'd love too."

"Well I'm sorry I bothered yo- What did you say?"

"I said that I would love to."

"Ok...Umm... how 'bout-"

"Saturday?"

"Ok. At-"

"7:30? I'll pick you up. What your phone number and address?"

He held up a piece of paper and a pencil. I took them from him and wrote down my phone number and address.

"I'll see you then." he told me.

I put his check on the table and told him where to pay and hurried off to the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Keiichiro asked.

"I have a date." I told him.

"Congra-"

"Chero!" Kasa and Pepper shouted running into the kitchen.

"How did it go?! Did you ask him? Did he say yes? Did he say no? Tell us everything!" Pepper and Kasa said throwing questions left and right.

"I asked him, and ...he said yes!" I told them.

"I knew it! Pay up Kasa!" Pepper said holding her hand out.

"Wha?! You thought he'd say no?!" questioned Kasa.

"Nooooo. I just thought _you_ would chicken out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..."

So, I had a date for Saturday! ...I had a date! What was I going to wear?? I turned to Kasa and Pepper.

"You guys have to go shopping with me."

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"I have no idea what to wear and you two are going to help me."

"Ok."

"Perfect. You need my popstar sense of style." Kasa said grinning, "You need all the help you can get."

"I kno- HEY!"


	9. Chapter 9

I kno this is short and I apologize for not updating... ^.^;

I have no ownership over TMM!

* * *

We spent a long time shopping. The girls kept on throwing things at me to try on and Kasa would veto them all. She claims that she's the fashion expert since she _is_ a pop star. None of us questioned her judgement.

After hours of shopping I finally had an outfit picked out. Yay.

When I got home I collapsed onto the couch.

"Hey sweetie! How was you day?" mom asked her voice coated in sweetness.

Oh no..... When her voice was COATED in sweetness nothing good every happened to me. Last time she used this voice she made us both take pottery class. She wanted to bond. Let just tell you now.... It was awful.... Clay everywhere. It still makes me shudder to this day.

"It was great!" I told her, "We got this new boy in my class. He's really cute and I asked him out and he said yes."

"Oh sweetie! That's great!" she cried out hugging me.

"Sooo Mom was there something you wanted?"

"Well uh.... Actually I was wondering if you would deliver this basket of strawberry tarts that I made to out new neighbors."

"We have new neighbors?"

"Yeah. So will you?"

She gave me her puppy dog face. How could I resist. If I didn't do it she would mop all night long. I sighed.

"Alright."

She handed me a basket decorated in strawberries, with a strawberry covered fabric covering the container of tarts.

I walked out of the house and headed next door. I rang the door bell and waited.

The door opened and I closed my eyes, putting on a huge smile.

"Hello! I'm Chero Aoyama and I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood!" I said making my voice super perky like my mother's.

"Chero? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

I opened my eyes to see Kai standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Kai? You're my new neighbor?"

"I guess so."

He looked at the basket in my hands.

"If I may ask...What is that?" he said pointing to the basket.

"My mother made you guys some strawberry tarts as a welcome gift... But if I were you I wouldn't eat them. My mother is not the best cook in the world..."

He laughed.

"Thanks for the warning."

I handed him the basket and smiled.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome. Well I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah.....Saturday. Bye Kai."

Kai shut the door. I skipped home floating on cloud nine.

When I got home Dad was there. He perked up when he saw me.

"Chero! I heard from you mother that you have a date this Saturday."

"Yes....."

He cleared his throat.

"So, I need to talk to you..... We need to have the talk."

"Is this the "Bird's and the Bee's" talk? Cause Mom already gave that talk to me when I hit puberty. That and the women talk.....I still shudder to this day...."

"No. This is the, "All men are pigs" talk."

I sighed and sat down next to my father waiting for him to get started.

An hour dragged by. My eyes wide.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I used to be a man!"

"Used to be? What? You're not one any more?"

"I got married."

"Ah...."

Sooo apparently to guys....Their life ends after marriage. That's great.....

"So, are you done?" I asked.

"Yes, but remember! If a guy truly loves you he'll wait for you!"

"Ugh! I know! I know! You don't have to keep telling me that!"

I made sure to hurry out of the room. I found my self wishing for Saturday. Lucky for me it was Thursday. Only one more day.


End file.
